Let's Drink!
by KyaChann
Summary: After madly searching for the Innocence, Luchia found it, meaning they could, finally, rest, or so they thought. Lavi decides to play 'I never' with Asuka, Luchia and Yuu - and let's say.. it was very difficult.. to make him join - just for the fun, or does he want something more? Of course he does... Lavi's plans... Lavi x OC, and slight Kanda x OC WARNING: LEMON!


"FOUND IT!" Luchia screamed in joy.

Finally, oh finally, the innocence was found and so, that meant, they could enjoy the well deserved rest. After one week, madly searching for this little innocence shard - forgetting all the fights against Akumas and especially Lavi's nonstop mouth, not to talk about Kanda's deadly threats - they were basically dying.

"Luchia-chan~ you're incredible, like always~" Lavi grinned, waving at the brunette girl.

Asuka smiled, with a shine appearing in her eyes. "Finally I can sleep~" the reason why she was smiling, the lazy bum.

On the other side the samurai sighed. Now he knew, oh he knew, Lavi wouldn't shut up about how his, so precious, best friend found the innocence in a very brave and heroic way, yeah right let him dream.

"So, can we rest now? I'm tired." Luchia whined.

"Yeah! Let's find a hotel or something, sleep, SLEEP!" Asuka jumped excited, seriously, was she that tired?

"If I can get some peace from you, find whatever you fucking want." Kanda huffed, more pissed than usual, maybe from the lack of sleep. As if.

"Aw Yuu~ your PMS is higher tod- OWW! Okay! STOP IT! PLEASE!" Lavi begged, protecting his head.

* * *

"2 rooms please!" Lavi smiled, winking at the waitress, what made the blonde girl grin.

Luchia, watching this, somehow pouted, ending up sighing - well, we're talking about Lavi after all. - On the other side, Kanda was groaning at the glances of the girls, basically he was being raped by their eyes, while Asuka was stone still at his side, smiling. Something new? Not at all.

"So~" The usagi interrupted everyone's thoughts "We only have two ro-"

"I'll sleep with Asuka." Kanda said.

"Yuu~ I never thought you were that per- Y-Y-Yuu p-put that sword down… Y-Yuu… Gotta run."

"Come back here motherfucker and I'll grant you a painless and quick death!" Yuu, ahem… Kanda shouted, hot in Lavi's heels.

Was that rabbit dumb? Calling him perv!

Che, as if.

It was only logic that Kanda wanted to share the room with the red head girl:

1st they grew up together.

2nd she knew him better than himself, although he hated to admit it, and so, she knew how to behave around him to not become an annoyance.

3rd they grew up 'sleeping' together, after all, the girl still have countless nightmares and could only rest if someone was sleeping next to her… Albeit stupid, in his point of view, he could respect that, besides he didn't mind or will mind.

4th better sleeping with her than take the risk of being raped, while sleeping, by the stupid rabbit.

Usagi would pay anyway.

"Well… What room do you want Lu-chan?" Asuka smiled softly.

"Isn't better wait for them to decide?" Luchia asked, still pondering if she should help Lavi… Mugen… No, no, no Lavi would be fine! So, she just put all her thoughts about helping him aside.

What a good, better say wonderful best friend.

"Well Kanda is here." Asuka pointed at the samurai "So where is La-"

"Crying somewhere." Kanda interrupted, shrugging like nothing happened and entered randomly in a room. "Come."

Asuka nodded and smiled one last time at Luchia, before entering in the room as well.

"Man… I think I died…" Lavi whined "I don't feel my body anymore." He placed his chin on Luchia's shoulder, making her jump a little at this 'surprise' attack. Cute girl "Do you see me Luchia-chan~?"

Luchia patted his head smiling "Yeah, you're not a ghost."

* * *

"Get. The. Fuck. OFF!" Kanda shouted.

"Yuu~ C'mon~ just for today, live your life!" Lavi grinned.

It was a really warm picture: Lavi's arms crushing Kanda's waist, while trying to keep the long haired samurai still and the last one, trying to kill the red head.

Amusing.

"Usagi, I'm fucking warning you… You have 3 fucking seconds to get off me and I'll grant you a quick and painless death!" Kanda threatened, with a low and dangerous voice.

"Oh Yuu~" Lavi whined, not releasing the samurai from his arms "For Asuka-chan~ For Luchia-chan~ Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!"

"FUCK NO!" Kanda fought but hell, Lavi was taller than him. Okay not thatttttt tall, but fuck, it was enough to give the red head idiot advantage. "Why would I do that for them anyway?"

"… For me then~"

"FUCK NO!"

"Yuu… are you afraid of some alcohol?" Asuka softly asked.

The fucking traitor.

"What? No! Fuck this shit I'm in." Kanda huffed angrily.

"Yatta!" Lavi grinned, letting his 'friend' go.

"That simple?" Luchia murmured to Asuka.

"Yeah… man pride."

* * *

"I never called someone Moyashi." Asuka smirked at the two boys.

"Fuck…" Kanda groaned grabbing his glass.

"Asuka-chan!" Lavi whined, pouting. "So mean!" He grabbed his glass as well.

Not much time has passed, after Lavi's attempts to make Kanda join this as well. The plan in Lavi's head wasn't that difficult:

1st get Kanda drunk, until the point he would fall asleep.

2nd wait 'til Asuka fell asleep as well.

3rd put them in some strange and cute position and, just for the fun, maybe undress them.

The two boys drank. But the problem was… Asuka knew how to screw everyone and Luchia knew, especially, how to screw Lavi.

Bad girls.

"I never-" Kanda smirked evilly "flirted with a boy."

"Moh! Kanda!" Luchia pouted. She looked at Asuka already drinking and then, to Lavi who was drinking as well… What? LAVI!? "You too!?"

"You already know me, ne Luchia-Chan~" Lavi winked at the brunette. "I can't resist to Yuu's charms~"

Let's say… Kanda's face was priceless. If there was a 'WTF face' contest, Kanda would be the winner.

Oh well, they kept on drinking and playing, for about one hour more, competing against each others.

"Finally!" Lavi got up… or at least tried. "For someone with low tolerance at alcohol, Yuu endured pretty well~"

Luchia sighed. She looked at Lavi trying to get up and failing over and over again. Poor usagi. The brunette grinned, getting up to help the red head idiot.

"So~ Now what?" She looked at the suicidal bunny. Yeah, for you to tease Kanda like Lavi does, you can only be either crazy, or have a really big death wish.

Lavi looked around, spotting his sister sleeping peacefully in the floor. How cute.

AH!

Lavi jumped at the girl and started to move her. "Luchiaaaaaa help me~"

Luchia shrugged, helping Lavi. They started to lift Asuka up and moving her to Kanda "If something happens…" Of course something would happen, but just to make sure "It's all your fau-" Luchia tripped.

Lavi seeing this, let Asuka fell to catch the brunette. What a nice brother un? Oh well.

"Are you okay?" Lavi asked softly. Worry could be spotted all over his voice.

His soft warm breath touched Luchia's neck, causing her shivers down her spine. He started to grin. Oh he knew, sure he knew he was the one causing her that blush.

"Y-yeah." She cursed herself for stuttering. She looked around to see where Asuka had fallen in, and suddenly her eyes went wide open. "L-Lavi!" Luchia slapped his arm countless times.

Lavi confused, followed Luchia's gaze. Wow talk about luck! Asuka's face was completely 'placed' on Kanda's most private things. The red head grinned, only hoping that his sister was the type of drooling, while sleeping.

They walked to their room tripping a little in the way to there… Okay, maybe they tripped a lot, but hey, Lavi was drunk and Luchia at least tipsy. Stupid Kanda. The ponytail samurai made sure Lavi would blank out first.

Take that Yuu! He didn't.

"You know that tomorrow, he'll kill you for sure." Luchia said already picturing what will, most likely, happen.

"Nah~ Yuu-chan loves me~"

"He sure does!" The irony. "And what a great way to prove it~ by killing you." She sat down on the bed helping him.

"Yeah~ If I can't have you, no one can~" Lavi laughed. He softly placed his head on her lap, yawning in the process. He looked at her, not receiving any disapproval sign. Perfect. "Ne Luchia-chan… having a photographic memory usually sucks."

Luchia looked down at the boy, slightly surprised that he was talking about something that, usually, he would kill himself just to avoid such topic.

"But… Not everything sucks…" He hugged her waist with his eyes – eye- closed. It was true, for him to talk about such issue, it hurts like hell, but still, he was actually talking about it, maybe it was the alcohol. "What I mean is… When I feel bad, I can always 'see' happy things that happened before, happy things like today!" He grinned.

Luchia opened her mouth to talk, feeling Lavi's finger immediately pressed on her lips. He smiled. She could understand that, he wanted to talk just by the look in his face, so she decided to remind quiet.

"And I can always see Moyashi, Lena-lady, Yuu-chan-" He paused a little "Hum… maybe thinking about Yuu isn't a good idea…" He shrugged, "Anyway I can think about Asuka-neechan and especially- Hum…"

Especially who? She waited, but no answer came from the usagi. Luchia looked at the boy noticing he was fast asleep. WTF!? He was really sleeping! How could someone fall asleep like that!? She sighed, slightly annoyed "Maybe it's better if I get some sleep too ne?" She whispered to herself, while playing with his red hair. "He's so cute…"

She approached her face to his, just to watch the red idiot sleeping. Maybe she could kiss him… No she wasn't a perv, she just wanted to watch him sleeping, nothing more.

Chu!

Wait… what?

WHAT!?

Her eyes went wide open when she realized… Someone, no, HIS lips were pressed against hers!

Luchia was so shocked that, when she finally decided to kiss back, Lavi broke apart smirking. The bastard.

"What w-was that?" Luchia managed to say somehow, soon cursing herself for stuttering again. "Y-you…" She calmed herself. "You just… you just!"

"Kissed you~?" He grinned.

Luchia was as red as a tomato, what a bastard! Oh he would pay.

"Luchia-chan~" He poked her cheek. "Luchia-chan~?-"

She kissed him. Good! So, now what?

Unfortunately, or fortunately for her, Lavi left no room for her to freak out, or even think. He attacked her mouth with hunger, kissing her like his life depended on it. His hands started to travel on her body, letting his fingers trace a random pattern on her skin, stopping on her hips. He broke up, out of breath, licking her lips.

Her mind was running a mile per hour and finally, for the red head's pleasure, it went blank. She couldn't think, she couldn't think at all, just the simple fact of the feeling alone was too much for her. So, now what?

Lavi smirked, approaching himself to her ear, his breath hitting her skin, slowly driving her insane. "Did you stop breathing Luchia-chan~" He teased, completely satisfied, who wouldn't? "Am I that good~?"

She could smell the alcohol in his breath and that was making her even tipsier.

Very well, fuck it.

Her hands grabbed him by his shirt. Her jacket was already lost somewhere not that mattered anyway, and after pulling him to her, she kissed him fiercely, at what, he kissed back with pleasure.

His hands started to play with her shirt. Taking his time, he started to lift the piece of clothe up, making sure his fingers were brushing her skin in the process. She couldn't feel anything, but fire in the trails Lavi's fingers, so skillfully, were making.

She slipped her own hands on his back, almost scratching him when he bit her neck. Yeah he actually bit her, amusing. Tired of her shirt, he ripped it open and thrown it to some place on the floor. Luchia blushed and shivered a little, with the feeling of the breeze hitting her now exposed skin. Lavi stopped to look down at the girl.

"W-what!?" She stuttered, how cute.

"Meh… I want to see you without the bandages" he smiled "You know fully naked~" Lavi grinned, making her red tomato - yeah, bras weren't invented… yet. - He smirked "Moh! C'mon~"

The red head perv, with a quick motion, took off her bandages. Luchia didn't know where to hide, there she was, in front of him, bare skinned.

Lavi couldn't handle anymore. The red head slowly licked her nipple waiting for her reaction, a moan, perfect. His hand grabbed her left breast, leaving her pink nipple between his fingers, massaging it in a circular motion. Luchia moaned at the feeling of his mouth, now sucking and playfully biting her nipple, and his hand all together.

His hand, as much as he was enjoying the feeling of her breast, started to go down, leaving another trail on her skin, finally reaching her skirt. He groaned a little, noticing, for his great displeasure, the skirt was still in the place.

Thank God it was a skirt.

With a little of effort he lifts it up "Say Luchia…" He started to caress her thigh. "What should I do?" He looked at her, straight into her eyes.

Lust…

Was something easily visible in his own eyes and, as much she wanted to deny it, she liked it.

"I-I don't know…" The brunette moaned at the sudden feeling of his fingers teasing her entrance. Just when did he take of her panties? "W-when did you tak-"

He crashed his mouth against hers, not allowing her to keep talking. She moaned in his mouth, what made him kiss even deeper, more passionately.

Luchia didn't want to be the one moaning, she did want to listen him moaning too! Hesitantly, she opened his pants and surprisingly he didn't notice, so with a moment of courage, she grabbed his rock hard member, massaging it.

Her mouth was addicting, but her touch? Oh her touch~ He couldn't remember the time he felt so good.

Lavi broke the kiss, panting, completely out of breath. Her hands kept moving and, although clumsily, it was driving him insane.

"J-Just" He stuttered, fuck he actually stuttered, and grabbed her hands making them move slowly.

Who would say she was that fast of a learner? She was moving her hands slowly and now confidently, up and down, up and down, suck… fuck.

A moan came out from his mouth. Listening this she kept going, now biting the tip of his member playfully. Her hands started to massage his testicles, while her mouth was working up skillfully his rock hard member.

"I-I… cum-" She stopped. "…You didn't…" He panted looking at her.

"Well… you were about to cum..." She blushed "So… I stopped."

So, she was teasing him… She was actually teasing him… Him… Okay.

REVENGE!

He pinned her down, kissing her neck hungrily. He started to go down with no mercy, kissing and nibbling her with need, with passion. His mouth reached the skirt, making him groan again and finally take it off.

With all her clothes lost somewhere, he stopped, taking a full view at the blushing, panting girl.

So beautiful~

He smiled and leaned forward, approaching his face to her most private place, licking it.

She moaned, eyes wide shut at the sudden pleasure. Lavi started to lick and suck her clitoris, making her shiver in pleasure. She could, actually, feel the boy smirk against her pussy, but the pleasure was way too high for her to just stop him. While the boy was working on her with his mouth, he slowly pushed one finger further down, inside her, and slowly took it off, repeating the movement over and over again.

Luchia arched her back, trying her best to keep her moans to herself, but failing miserably. Lavi was smirking widely at her reactions, she was loving it and he knew it. He added one finger, pumping them in and out, making them go faster, deeper.

"L-Lavi I-I" She moaned. He stopped. "…LAVI!"

Lavi started to laugh. "Payback is a bitch~" He grinned, getting close to her face. "… So cute~"

"T-Tha-!" He licked his fingers. "LAVI!" She shouted.

It was embarrassing, completely embarrassing seeing him doing… doing that! And he knew it! Yet, there was the idiot, looking at her all innocently. Yeah right.

"Luchia~" He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Now…" He got close to her ear. "It will hurt a bit"

She shivered a little with his whisper. He pressed himself against her entrance, looking at her. His eyes were burning with lust and want, but looking deep inside, there was also fear and worry.

He didn't want to hurt her and she knew it.

Happy~

Luchia grinned and hugged the red head boy. "You can do it…" She blushed hiding her face on the crotch of his neck. "You won't hurt me…"

Lavi smiled softly, placing himself at her entrance and slowly he trusted. She craved her nails on his back at the sudden pain, she knew it would hurt, but not that much!

Lavi felt her tears roll down her face, ending up by touching his neck. He tried to get up to see her face, but she didn't let him to, hugging the boy more tightly.

"You…" She talked after a minute. "Can… move."

"You sure?" He asked worried.

The brunette only nodded, breathing now, softly against the red's neck. Lavi started to move slowly, in order to not hurt the girl.

He looked at her by the corner of his eyes, concern all over his face. If was another girl, fuck it he wouldn't care less if she never wanted to see him again – of course that would never happen, he was very proud of himself in terms of sex, but anyways – after all, he was a bookman and bookmen can't love so why? Why he cared so much for the simple fact this girl wouldn't want to see him again, if he messed up?

"L-Lavi-" She moaned, waking him from his thoughts. "F-Faster…"

Lavi smiled a bit, deciding to let aside his 'doubts', albeit they were bothering him, and started to move a little faster.

Her moans were music for his ears. He started to move faster, deeper at every trust. Her hands left his back – Thank God – and grabbed the sheets behind her. A sudden hot feeling started to emerge inside her tummy, making her close her eyes wide shut.

"L-Lavi I-I-"

He kissed softly, knowing what she was about to say. She was about to cum and God so was he, but the pleasure was so high he didn't want it to end.

Well, maybe he could repeat it one day.

"Wa-wait!" He panted, after breaking the kiss.

"Wa-wai- AHHH!" She moaned at his trusts.

He was trusting even harder and deeper at every single trust, if that was even possible. The hot feeling started to get hotter, her moans louder, until it was impossible to handle.

Both came together, moaning each other's names. He collapsed on top of her, rolling to her side after removing himself from her.

Their pants were the only thing audible in the room. Luchia looked at him, trying to suppress her smile.

Key word: Trying.

She was smiling even more than she thought. Her happiness could even be heard - yeah, she was that happy. - Happy, because he did that with her.

Him. So, it felt special.

She raised her hand to reach his face, but it wouldn't move. Curious she looked down at her hand, just to end up blushing even more.

Wait… When did he grab her hand?

"When I fell in the bed…" The boy murmured, giving her a soft squeeze. "I grabbed it." He grinned with his eyes… eye still closed.

She squeezed back embarrassed, making his grin wider "Lav-"

"Gonna rub this in Yuu's face" He chuckled, opening his eye.

She facepalmed, this fight to see who's better was so stupid, hell boys will be boys. Well, at least she was happy.

"Ne" He cupped her face. "Thanks"

"Y-You don't need to thank me." Her fingers travelled on his body, making a path from his tummy to his chest, collarbones, jaw line, arm, stopping at his hand. "I wanted to do it…" She blushed. "As well so… yeah."

"Hum~" He moved forwards and placed his forehead on hers. "Thank God I have a photographic memory~"

"LAVI!"

He laughed. "You're so cute!" He kissed her nose. "I'm kidding… although I can't really help it, I mean, I'll remember exactly all the seconds that happened in my life and- OUCH! THAT HURTED!"

"You deserved it!" She shouted, with no regrets.

"So mean…" He whined, while rubbing his abused arm. "I even kissed your nose!"

"Not going to help you."

"Forgive me~"

"No!"

"C'mon~"

"No!"

"Pwetty pwease~!"

"Hum… What about: NO!"

"I love you"

"N-… What?"

He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Better if we get some sleep ne?" He covered them with the sheets… the non dirty ones. "Tomorrow I'll have a shit time running away from Yuu."

Rolling her eyes, Luchia hugged him, wanting to feel him close. His scent, his warm, this safety feeling, she wanted to feel this forever.

"Don't get pregnant ne? Or Panda-Jiji will kill me."

"…"

"OUCH!"

* * *

"OHAYO!" The red head boy grinned. "Great night, great night~"

Asuka yawned, still half sleeping against the homicidal samurai's shoulder, and greeted alongside him… Well Kanda's greet was a 'shut the fuck up' but hey it was Kanda so that was a greet nonetheless. Stupid Yuu.

"Yoo~" Luchia Yawned.

"Oi Yuu~" Lavi grinned… Not good. "Why are your pants wet~?"

Fuck!

"It's your sister's fault!" He shouted.

"Oh~ I see~" Lavi nodded in self agreement. "She wanted so much to give you a blowjob that even forgot to take off your pants!"

Not good.

Kanda started to grab Mugen, while Asuka was already activating her innocence.

Oh shit…

"Time to run~"

"COME BACK HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Kanda shouted hot in Lavi's heels.

Luchia sweat dropped "Weren't you going after him as well?" She asked to the red head girl.

"Nah." She shrugged. "Too sleepy."

Meh Kanda was enough to hurt Lavi and both girls knew it.

Oh well.

* * *

**A/N: **I tried to make something different, so I wrote this in the 3rd person and somehow, I managed to finish this. It may still have mistakes, although I tried to correct it the best I could.

I hope you enjoy, and please review :3


End file.
